Let's Get to It Tour
|end_date = |number_of_legs = 1 |number_of_shows = 12 in Europe |last_tour = |this_tour = |next_tour = }} The Let's Get to It Tour was the fourth concert tour by Kylie Minogue. The tour was technically a continuation of the previous Rhythm of Love Tour which had already visited Australia and Asia. Together with five dancers, Kylie staged the tour in support of the album Let's Get to It (1991). The show comprised an all-new couture wardrobe created by John Galliano and several new additions to the set list, many of which were written by Kylie herself. By her choosing of outfits on the tour, the title "SexKylie" was given by the media in this period. Background and development The tour was an updated version of her last tour promoting for Rhythm of Love (1990). A whole new stage wardrobe was conducted by British fashion designer John Galliano, Kylie's first major fashion designer. In August 1991, Kylie said she was churning ideas around about different costumes, different designers and so on. "I've already got some ideas starting to simmer inside me", said Kylie. Kylie talked about her inspiration for the tour's fashion: "Well, I don't know if this makes any sense but I'm looking into the future for inspiration. It probably sounds a bid odd but I'' know what I mean by it. Every one – me included – usually looks back into the past to get inspired for a new look but I'm trying to imagine what life's going to be like in the year 2000." Reception After the first show of the tour, a tabloid accused Kylie of copying Madonna's look from her Who's That Girl World Tour. Writing for ''Chronicle Live in 2014, Gordon Barr said the performance she gave on the tour was a "polished" one he has seldom seen at the many other gigs he has been to. Kylie also got criticised for her choice of costume on the tour. When being asked about the subject on Tonight Live with Steve Vizard, Kylie stated: In 2013, VH1 listed her in the fishnet costume as one of her ten most "butt-iful" moments. Irish Examiner called the outfit "risque", but stated: "There IS such a thing as too much fishnet, and this is definitely overstepping the mark." Set list Act I 1. "Intro" 2. "Step Back in Time" 3. "Wouldn't Change a Thing" 4. "Got to Be Certain" 5. "Always Find the Time" 6. "Enjoy Yourself" 7. "Tears on My Pillow" 8. "Secrets" Act II 9. "Let's Get to It" 10. "Word Is Out" 11. "Finer Feelings" 12. "I Should Be So Lucky" 13. "Love Train" 14. "If You Were with Me Now" 15. "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" 16. "Too Much of a Good Thing" 17. "Hand on Your Heart" 18. "What Do I Have to Do" Encore 18. "I Guess I Like It Like That" 19. "The Loco-Motion" 20. "Shocked" 1 21. "Better the Devil You Know" 1The rap was performed by Jazzi P in Dublin and London. Tour dates Category:Tours Category:Let's Get to It Category:PWL Category:1991